doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Reboot timeline
This is the timeline from ''Doom'' (2016) which apparently takes place in an alternate timeline to the original series. Doom 2016 Note: Most of these dates are also listed with the designation "MTC". This is a reference to "Coordinated Mars Time".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timekeeping_on_Mars#Coordinated_Mars_Time_.28MTC.29 Some additional dates appears in The Art of Doom, some of these dates appear to be from earlier concepts and in some cases shifted about in the final game see below. *'21st Century' **Early; Water is discovered on Mars. Very little happens in way of colonization, except exploration over the next century. **Late; Advanced Rocket Launcher is developed. *'2019' **Samuel Hayden is born. *'2095' **The Argent Fracture is discovered. Argent plasma was discovered in a trench on Mars by an expedition from the SS Amundsen. *'2096' **The Union Aerospace Corporation established an outpost on Mars to extract Argent plasma from the Argent Fracture. *'2122' **'March 10' - A statue of the Praetor Suit was excavated (Artifact U9) from Site 3. *'2124' **'November 16' - Two Ancient Sentinel statues were excavated (Artifact J46) from Site 1. *'2127' **The Argent Tower is completed. **'6 Months Later' - Samuel Hayden transfers his mind over to a cyborg body to continue his existence, after his body breaks down due to Stage 4 Cancer. *'2136' **The Advanced Research Complex is completed. *'2143' **During one of the first teleporter explorations, the Corrax tablets are retrieved from Hell in a UAC Automated Survey. *'2145' **128 - The first Project Lazarus Manned Expedition is sent to Hell. The expedition ends with complete loss of human life, but achieved its mission. The sarcophagus of the Doom Marine is recovered from Kadingir Sanctum. *'2146' **Industrial accident related deaths in the Foundry dropped significantly thanks to new UAC safety protocols where employees exposed to dangerous materials are sent to the Lazarus Labs. **351 ***The first Project Lazarus Tethering Operation is conducted. ***Pinkies are discovered for the first time. ***The "vade mecum" compendium is recovered from the Umbral Plains containing information on the Aranea Imperatrix. *'2147' **016 - The second Project Lazarus Tethering Operation is conducted. The expedition ends in an confrontation with the Hell Guard. *'2148' **177 - The second Project Lazarus Manned Expedition is sent to the Great Steppe. The expedition ends with similar losses. The petrified remains of a Baalgar demon is recovered. *'2149' **'c. February' - The Argent Facility - UAC base had its last accident.Echo/hologram UAC facility level, would be accident free for 221 days **'October' - Doom 2016 Begins.Oct 2149 listed on first computer terminal in the game just after the Doom Marine escape from the sarcophagus. **'December' - Indentured servants on the offworld Tei Tenga Mining Station were replaced with robotic workers, optimal output expected to return to normal by this date.In Foundry there is a news terminal referring to 2149 'fire dust production estimates' on Tei Tenga Mining Station' in an offworld report 49 Ages *First age *Second age *Third age *Fourth age Art of Doom (2016) The Art of Doom has an early version of the timeline from the game its included here for comparison. Note: The book also mentions "AE" designation along with the "MTC" designation but there is no explanation (it is used for the 1366 date, and just talks about it being in UAC's archives). *'c. 149' - First recorded trans-dimensional encounters with demons and humans apparently on Earth.Art of Doom, 9 *'1366' **88 - First time demonic races were documented by humans (this may also be associated with Argent D'nur). *'2049' - Plans for the colonization of Mars begins. UAC, Mixom and I/O Logistics lay down the foundation of a new civilization on Mars. *'2100' **000 - Early tethering operations firsthand discover possibility of species-demon hierarchy. *'2115' - A region known as the Well is discovered on Mars.Art of Doom, p. 42, appears to be taken from dates in Doom 3, likely replaced by 2095 in released game. *'2117' - Argent facility construction. *'2127' - Argent facility is completed on Mars. Samuel Hayden dies. *'2136' - Advanced Weaponry Division is completed. *'2143' - UAC automated survey. *'2144' - Early manned UAC Expedition to Hell.Art of Doom, p. 110, likely replaced with 2145/128 date *2145 - *2146 - **118 - Twins demon is discovered.Art of Doom, 42 **351 - Pinkies discovered. **385Art of Doom, 53 super Eded by 2146/351 *'2147' **016 - They recover a hell warden.Art of Doom, 57 *'2148' **139 - Doomed UAC Trans-Dimensional Expedition most of the explorers were set upon by Barons of Hell.Art of Doom, 28 References Category:Timelines